


Behind Closed Doors (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Họ cho đó là cậu. Tiếng rên rỉ, khóc lóc. Tiếng la hét và van xin đầy đau khổ. Họ không có lý do nào để cho rằng nó thuộc về một người khác chứ không phải cậu. Nhưng thật sự là không phải cậu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audeamus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/gifts).
  * A translation of [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604096) by [audeamus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22). 



Họ cho đó là cậu. Tiếng rên rỉ, khóc lóc. Tiếng la hét và van xin đầy đau khổ. Họ không có lý do nào để cho rằng nó thuộc về một người khác chứ không phải cậu. Nhưng thật sự là không phải cậu.  
James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes vừa được tìm ra cách đây vài tháng, sau gần một năm trời tìm kiếm. Cậu đang lẩn trốn trong một căn nhà gỗ ngoài rìa một thị trấn nhỏ. Steve nhận ra đó là Bucky, không phải Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Anh bỏ khiêng xuống và nhìn vào mắt người bạn thân nhất của mình trong khi cậu chỉ co người lại vì mệt mỏi. Cho phép Steve tiếp cận cậu, cho phép đôi tay mạnh mẽ hơn cậu nhớ kia ôm và đỡ cậu dậy, cho phép chính cậu cảm thấy được an toàn.  
Họ đưa cầu về tháp Avengers. Hai tầng của tháp đã trở thành ngôi nhà chung của cả nhóm. Tầng trên nơi có tất cả các phòng ngủ trong khi tầng dưới là nơi sinh hoạt chung: bếp, phòng nghỉ và một vài địa điểm nho nhỏ khác. Phần còn lại của tòa nhà đều là nơi nghiên cứu hay văn phòng, được dùng chủ yếu bởi Stark hay Banner hay các đặc vụ Shield với những công việc mà có Chúa mới biết được.  
Ban đầu, cựu sát thủ này được cho ở trong một tầng thấp hơn bên dưới, một tầng riêng tư với rất ít người được ra vào. Cậu ở với Steve trong một căn phòng nơi các bác sĩ cứ đến và đi, kiểm tra cậu theo nhiều cách khác nhau. Mất vài hôm để James được phép ra vào khu vực chung nơi phòng của cậu nằm ngay cạnh phòng Steve.  
Ban đầu cả nhóm đều hơi ngần ngại. Họ biết những chuyện xảy ra ở sông Potomac và họ không hoàn toàn tin tưởng cậu. Nhưng dần dần cậu cũng hòa nhập vào nhóm. Dường như mỗi ngày, cậu đều rất im lặng, mặc những chiếc quần jean rộng và cái áo khoác có mũ trùm để che cánh tay kim loại lại. James thường dành cả ngay ra để đọc sách, tìm hiểu thế giới hay chỉ đơn giản là ngồi quan sát mọi thứ. Cậu hiêm khi ra ngoài trừ khi có Steve hay ít nhất là Natasha đi cùng. Cậu thích quan sát cả thế giới từ đỉnh tháp hơn.  
Nhưng vào ban đêm, mọi chuyện rất khác. Các căn phòng đều to và rộng, họ cùng ở chung một tầng các âm thanh dù nhỏ vẫn có thể truyền đi nếu không cẩn thận. Vào buổi tối, họ đều nghe thấy thứ mà họ cho là của cậu, tiếng than khóc kêu cứu và tiếng hét đau khổ khi cố đánh thức chính mình. Họ không phiền vì chuyện đó. Khi họ nghe tiếng cửa mở và đóng, họ cho đó là Steve đang đến để giúp bạn của anh. Chỉ mất chút thời gian để tiếng khóc đó dừng lại và cả tòa tháp lại yên tĩnh. Vào buổi sáng, không ai nói gì về chuyện đã xảy ra, cố tránh ánh mắt mệt mỏi của 2 người họ khi họ đang chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho nhau.  
James dịu dàng quan sát Steve khi anh đi qua lại trong bếp. Những người khác vụng về tìm cách di chuyển cạnh họ. “ Cậu có cần gì nữa không, James?” Steve hỏi một cách mệt mỏi trong khi tay đang cầm cốc cà phê. Bucky từ chối trả lời với biệt danh cũ, buộc Steve và những người khác chỉ được gọi cậu là James.  
“Không đâu, tớ ổn rồi.”Cậu nói và đợi cho Steve ngồi xuống cạnh cậu và cậu bắt đầu vuốt nhẹ bả vai của Steve.  
Hai người họ trò chuyện thật nhỏ, đầu cúi xát vào nhau, thì thầm vào tai nhau nên không ai có thể nghe được họ nói gì. Và ngày lại cứ tiếp tục như vậy và vào buổi đêm, mọi chuyện vẫn tiếp tục xảy ra. Tony cố giúp Steve bằng cách đưa ra một số biện pháp tâm lý kỳ lạ. Bruce đưa cho Steve một số CD dạy về thiền. Natasha và Clint đề nghị được ghép cặp với họ nếu họ cần ai đó để giải tỏa tâm lý.  
Steve phớt lờ tất cả mọi thứ. Anh biết là họ có ý tốt nhưng họ lại chẳng biết gì cả. Dần dần, Steve như tách mình ra khỏi nhóm, ít tham gia vào các cuộc họp hay đơn giản là các cuộc trò chuyện của nhóm hơn. Mọi người đều cảm thấy bối rối về chuyện này.  
“Chúng ta phải làm gì đó thôi. Mọi chuyện càng lúc càng tệ hơn”, Natasha nói vào một buổi tối khi cả nhóm đang ngồi trước TV cùng nhau, cố quyết định sẽ xem cái gì. Steve và Bucky vẫn chưa ra khỏi phòng, khiến những người khác boăn khoăn không biết hai người ấy có định tham gia không.  
“Vậy cô có cách gì không? Vì Bucky chỉ nói chuyện với mỗi Steve và bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm khi chúng ta cố bắt chuyện với cậu ta. Bó tay rồi!!”, Stark nói, uống một hơi cái thứ nước màu hổ phách mà anh ta cầm trên tay nãy giờ.  
“Tôi biết… nhưng chúng ta là bạn họ mà. Phải có cách gì giúp họ chứ?”, Natasha nói, ngồi xuống cạnh Clint để chuẩn bị xem phim. Cơn mưa lớn bên ngoài là lý do thích hợp nhất để tất cả cùng ở trong nhà.  
James và Steve đang đứng ở góc phòng, vô tình nghe được đoạn nói chuyện về hai người họ.  
“Tớ… Tớ phải nói với họ…”, Steve nói, chuẩn bị cho mọi người biết sự có mặt của mình.  
James nắm chặt bắp tay anh và nói: “Không, đừng…”  
“Nhưng vậy thì không công bằng với cậu.. Nó…”  
“Đừng lo cho tớ mà Steve. Tớ không quan tâm họ nghĩ gì về tớ cả. Họ không cần biết về chuyện đó…”, Cậu cố thuyết phục Steve, ngón tay cái vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng cánh tay của Steve.  
Steve thở dài, cố gắng tập trung vào những cái chạm của người bạn thân nhất của mình, rồi khẽ gật đầu. “Tớ theo ý cậu đấy nhé…”, Steve nói, cố gắng lấy lại bộ mặt nghiêm túc, rồi ho khẽ để những người khác biết sự hiện diện của họ.  
Cuộc đối thoại nhanh chóng kết thúc và tất cả cùng quay đầu về phía họ. “Hai anh đến tham gia nhanh nào”, Natasha nói, cố nở một nụ cười khích lệ.  
“Jarvis, chiếu phim đi nào”, Stark ra lệnh và bộ phim bắt đầu được chiếu trong khi mọi người cố tỏ ra thoải mái với bầu không khí nặng nề của căn phòng.  
“Sấm rền vang bên ngoài, bầu trời nhấp nhá và âm thanh từ bộ phim hành động trên TV làm Steve băt đầu cảm thấy không ổn. Chân anh run lắc dữ dội, tay đan chặt vào nhau trong khi anh cố kèm chặt ngón cái với ngón trỏ của mình. Anh cắn chặt môi dưới, mắt liếc nhìn những người bạn của mình và về phía dãy hành lang dẫn về phòng anh, nơi anh có thể ở một mình và trốn tránh tất cả.  
James liếc nhìn bạn mình qua mái tóc dài lòa xòa đang che mặt anh lại. Anh biết Steve đang cố gắng chịu đựng. Barnes ngả người về phía sau, để tay vào lỏng Steve, biết rằng nó sẽ giúp anh bạn mình bình tĩnh lại khi một tiếng nổ vang to trong tòa tháp, làm cho cửa sổ run lắc dữ dội và toàn bộ đèn điện đều phụt tắt.  
Bỗng nhiên, Steve không còn ngồi bên cậu nữa.  
Đèn dường như sáng lại ngay lập tức, làm hiện rõ bộ dạng căng thẳng của tất cả mọi người. Clint và Barnes ngồi thẳng và bất động. Natasha đang cầm chắc món vũ khí mà chắc không ai biết cô có cầm theo. Tony cố tựa vào Bruce, người ướt đẫm mồ hôi trong khi Banner đang thở nặng nhọc. Tất cả bọn họ đều đã trải qua những biến cố khốc liệt và đau đớn. Không ai trong số họ không bị tổn thương, khác với hình ảnh mà Shield nói về họ trước truyền thông.  
“Mọi người ổn chứ?”, Bruce hỏi khẽ, tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt dọc sống lưng của Tony.  
Mọi người gật đầu đáp lại. “Steve! Steve, cậu đâu rồi?”, James giật mình hỏi, nhận ra Steve không còn ngồi cạnh cậu nữa. Những người khác cũng giật mình theo.  
James là người đầu tiên nhìn thấy Steve. Người hùng nước Mỹ đang ngồi cúi gập ở góc phòng, tay ôm chặt đầu, cố gắng cuộn người nhỏ lại nhất có thể và miêng đang lẩm bẩm không ngừng.  
Natasha và Bruce chạy nhanh về phía anh, lo rằng thủ lĩnh không chính thức của họ đã bị thương hay gì đó, nhưng James nhanh chóng chặn họ lại, chạy thật nhanh ra chỗ họ, dùng cánh tay kinh loại để ngăn họ tiến lại gần hơn.  
“Lùi lại, đừng làm mọi chuyện tệ hơn”, cậu nói trong khi nhẹ nhàng tiến lại gần Steve. “Steve! Tớ đây. Cậu ổn rồi mà… Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn mà…”, cậu nói thật nhẹ, dùng cánh tay thật của mình để chạm vào người bạn tóc vàng đang ngồi co ro vì sợ hãi.  
Steve hoảng hốt, đưa tay ra để đỡ, để phản khán lại cái nguy hiểm mà không ai nhìn thấy. James nhanh chóng tránh cú đấm vội vàng đó.  
“Không, không, đừng mà, làm ơn, đừng lặp lại nữa mà, tôi không thể chịu được, không. Lạnh…Lạnh quá…Bucky? Cậu đâu rồi? Tớ đang đến chỗ cậu đây! Đừng bỏ tớ, đừng quên tớ mà!”, Steve nức nở, mắt nhắm nghiền và mọi người nhận ra là anh đang run rẩy dữ dội.  
“Steve! Tớ đây, đồ ngốc! Bucky đây.”, Bucky nói, lần đầu tiên sử dụng biệt danh hồi nhỏ của mình.  
“B…Bucky!” Steve khẽ hé mắt, liếc nhìn quanh phòng như thể đang cố gắng tìm hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.  
“Ừ, Stevie. Là Bucky đây. Cậu được an toàn mà. Cậu vẫn an toàn. Cậu có biết cậu đang ở đâu không?”  
“Bucky… Tớ… Tớ nghĩ chúng ta lại bị mắc kẹt rồi. Đầu tiên là lửa ở khắp nơi… nhưng… nhưng rồi chiếc máy bay… lạnh, lạnh quá… Tớ cảm thấy hơi lạnh đang tràn vào… Tớ bước ra khỏi chỗ bàn điều khiển nhưng không đi được quá xa. Tớ… Tớ ngã xuống, bị mất tấm khiên… Không còn chút sức lực nào cả… Bóng tối đang bao trùm tất cả… Tớ chỉ muốn ở bên cậu, Bucky… mãi mãi ở bên cậu”, Steve thì thào ngắt quãng, nhớ lại “cái chết của mình”, không nhận ra mình đang ở đâu và ở cùng ai.  
“Này, này, Ổn rồi Steve. Cậu không bị sao hết. Cậu không có ở đó”, Bucky cố thuyết phục trong khi tiến lại gần cậu, phớt lờ ánh mắt lo lắng mà các thành viên Avengers dành cho nhau.  
Natasha siết chặt tay Clint, tay còn lại đưa lên che miệng trong khi nước mắt của cô đang chảy ra. Cô chưa bao giờ thấy bạn mình, một trong số ít những người mà cô tin tưởng như vậy cả. Cô nhận ra rằng tiếng khóc hay la hét vào ban đêm không phải của James Barnes mà là của Steve Rogers.  
“Ôi, Steve. Xin lỗi vì chúng tôi không nhận ra sớm hơn.” Cô thì thầm. Clint, Bruce và Tony đều giật mình khi họ nhận ra ý của cô.  
Họ nhận ra rằng mỗi lần họ nói với Steve về cách giúp bạn mình thì họ cũng đã vô tình nhắc cho anh nhớ lại thất bại của chính anh và cách anh vượt qua chuyện đó. Tiếng rên rỉ và than khóc vào ban đêm không phải của bạn anh mà là của chính anh.  
“Steve, này đồ ngốc, tớ cần cậu mờ mắt ra và nhìn tớ, được chứ? Là tớ, Bucky đây. Cậu cần phải thư giãn. Hãy hít một hơi thật sâu nhé. Cậu ổn rồi. Cậu đang ở nhà và được an toàn”. Bucky nói, tiếp tục phớt lờ những người khác trong phòng, biết rằng họ đã xâu chuỗi tất cả lại và biết được sự thật.  
“Bucky… Cậu ở đây… Cậu không sao…” Steve lẩm bẩm,run run thở trước khi mở mắt ra.  
“Ừ, chúng ta vẫn ổn. Đến đây nào!”, cậu tiếp tục thuyết phục Steve, choàng tay qua vai anh trong khi anh thì ôm chặt lấy cậu.  
“Tại sao tớ không thể quên được tất cả. Tớ cứ nhớ lại, lặp đi lặp lại mỗi đêm, mỗi ngày. Lúc nào cũng như lửa và băng đang xâm chiếm cả cơ thể tớ”, Steve thở dài mệt mỏi.  
“Tớ không biết nữa, Stevie. Tớ không biết tại sao cậu cứ nhớ mãi chuyện đó nhưng cậu sẽ không sao đâu. Cậu mạnh mẽ hơn là nhờ chuyện đó và nhất định cậu sẽ vượt qua được nó”, Bucky khẽ nói, ôm chặt Steve hơn, hít vào mùi hương trong mái tóc anh và nhẹ nhàng hôn vào thái dương ướt đẫm mồ hôi của anh.  
Hai chiến binh ôm chặt nhau trong một lúc lâu, như là cả tiếng đồng hồ vậy. Bucky kiên nhẫn chờ cho Steve bình tĩnh lại, lờ đi mọi người khác trong phòng.  
“Lên ghế ngồi nhé, hay cậu muốn về phòng?”, Bucky đề nghị và kiên nhẫn chờ Steve trả lời trước khi đỡ người bạn mệt mỏi của mình dậy.  
“Lên ghế là được rồi”, Steve gật đầu, vẫn tiếp tục bám chặt bạn mình.  
Cả hai đứng dậy, lảo đảo tiến về băng ghế dài. Bucky biết là những người khác đang quan sát họ và thấy biết ơn khi họ lịch sự lịch sự quay đi, chờ cho mọi chuyện êm lại.  
Natasha tiến lên một bước rồi ngừng lại như thể chờ sự cho phép của James trước khi lại gần Steve. Khi anh gật đầu, Natasha vội đến ngồi bên cạnh Steve.  
Cô chưa dám chạm vào anh vì lo rằng sẽ khiến anh hốt hoảng lần nữa. Cô chỉ nói nhẹ nhàng: “Rất con lỗi vì chúng tôi không nhận ra vấn đề của anh sớm hơn Steve, nhưng mong anh đừng nghĩ mình hèn nhát hay gì hết. Chúng tôi cũng có vấn đề của riêng mình. Đôi khi chúng sẽ tự động nhẹ đi nhưng đôi khi chúng ta lại cần ai đó để san sẽ gánh nặng và chúng tôi luôn ở đây , luôn giúp đỡ anh khi anh chấp nhận sự giúp đỡ của chúng tôi”.  
“Tôi chỉ… tôi không thể, vẫn chưa”. Steve lẩm bẩm, tiếp tục tựa vai vào người bạn thân của mình. Anh ghét cảm giác yếu đuối này, anh đã che dấu vết thương lòng này quá lâu. Anh rất mệt mỏi, mệt mỏi vì phải giả vờ.  
“Và cậu không cần phải làm thế, chỉ khi cậu sẵn sàng thôi”, Bucky nói, các ngón tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc vàng. “Nào, cũng đã khuya rồi và trông cậu cũng khá mệt nên chúng ta đi ngủ nhé! Cậu sẽ thấy khỏe hơn vào buổi sáng và chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện với mọi người, được chứ?”, cậu gợi ý, giao toàn quyền quyết định cho Steve.  
“Ừm.. cũng được. Xin lỗi vì phá hỏng buổi tối của các cậu nhé.”, Steve nói và ngước nhìn những người bạn mình lần đầu tiên, mong đợi những ánh mắt thương hại và chán ghét nhưng chỉ nhìn thấy sự lo lắng và yêu thương.  
“Đừng lo lắng gì hết, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện vào buổi sáng, được chứ?”, Natasha nói.  
Bucky đứng dậy, tách người ra khỏi Steve nhưng Steve không thể chịu được khi phải tách khỏi cậu. Muốn đảm bảo bạn mình vẫn ở thật sự ở đó, anh vội đưa tay ra nắm chặt tay phải của Bucky.  
“Tớ đây, tớ đây mà”. Bucky nói, dắt Steve đi cho đến khi khuất tầm mắt của nọi người.  
Mọi người chờ cho đến khi nghe tiếng đặc biệt của cánh cửa phòng ngủ khi đóng lại, cách James thông báo rằng hai người họ đã vào phòng, rồi mới thư giãn. Căn phòng bớt đi căn thẳng.  
“Chúng ta như bị mù vậy”, Bruce nói trước, tay mệt mỏi vuốt mắt. Tony gật đầu trong khi Clint đến ngồi cạnh Natasha.  
“Giờ chúng ta phải làm sao đây?”, cung thủ hỏi to điều mà mọi người đang nghĩ trong đầu.  
“Chẳng sao cả, anh ấy vẫn là chỉ huy và là bạn của chúng ta. Ngày mai, chúng ta vẫn cứ cư xử như thường và mong rằng anh ấy sẽ tin tưởng và nói mọi chuyện cho chúng ta…” , Natasja quyết định. “Anh ta cần sự giúp đỡ. Nhưng anh ấy phải muốn nó nữa kìa.”  
Trên lầu, Bucky đóng cửa lại, cảm thấy hơi hối hận khi Steve giật mình bởi âm thanh đó. “Tối nay tệ quá nhỉ, đồ ngốc?”, cậu hỏi.  
Steve khẽ gật đầu. “Không thể tin là cơn bão nhỏ ngu ngốc đó lại làm lộ hết mọi chuyện”, anh thở dài, ngồi xuống và giấu mặt vào lòng bàn tay.  
“Có những chuyện cứ xảy ra mà chúng ta không thể làm gì để ngăn chặn cả. Tớ cũng vậy thôi, cậu biết mà. Thôi, đi thay đồ nào.”  
“Ừm…ừm tớ biết mà Buck, nhưng cậu đã vượt qua được chuyện đó… còn tớ thì…! Ôi! Tớ lại gọi cậu là Bucky phải không? Tớ xin lỗi!”, Steve hốt hoảng nói. Anh chợt nhận ra mình đã gọi bạn mình bằng cái tên cấm kỵ.  
“Này, này. Ổn rồi, Stevie! Ổn rồi mà! Không biết cậu có nhận ra không nhưng tớ đang gọi cậu bằng biệt danh lúc nhỏ của cậu và không có chuyện gì xảy ra hết… Chắc do tớ lo lắng quá khi thấy cậu hoảng sợ như vậy… Tớ… Tớ thật sự nhớ tại sao cậu lại thích gọi tớ như vậy và ý nghĩa của việc đó… Tớ có lẽ chưa sẵn sàng cho những người khác dùng cái tên đó nhưng với cậu thì… thì… có vẻ được đó.”, Bucky cố trấn an bạn mình, ngồi ôm chặt anh.  
“Tớ nhớ cậu, Buck!”, Steve nói, cố ngã sâu hơn vào lòng cậu.  
“Tớ đây mà…”  
“Tớ biết, và tớ biết ơn việc đó mỗi ngày. Tớ biết cậu đang rất cố gắng nhớ lại tất cả nhưng thú thật thì, tớ không biết mình có thể giả vờ được bao lâu nữa. Tớ không thể cố giả vờ xem cảm giác mình dành cho cậu chỉ là tình bạn. Cậu có nhớ chuyện đó không, Buck? Chuyện giữa 2 chúng ta.”, Steve khẩn cầu.  
Bucky ngần ngại. Anh đã nhớ lại kha khá chuyện trong vài tháng ở với Steve nhưng anh cũng đang dần dần trở thành một con người mới. Anh không biết cảm giác mình dành cho bạn mình là gì. Có phải thứ cảm giác đó đã có từ lâu giữa hai người rồi hay chỉ là ở cậu. Có phải chỉ mình cậu không vì hiện giờ Steve đang tuyệt vọng vì một thứ gì đó.  
“Tớ… Tớ không chắc. Tớ muốn cậu nhiều hơn nữa… Nhưng tớ lại không nhớ chắc là giữa chúng ta có mối quan hệ đó không hay đó chỉ là vấn đề của tớ, nghĩ về cậu theo cách đó.”, Bucky thừa nhận.  
Steve liếm môi, dịch ra xa một tí để có thể nhìn vào mắt bạn mình, đưa tay lên chạm vào khuôn mặt lo lắng đó. “Cứ bào tớ dừng lại và tớ sẽ dừng lại”, anh nói nhanh trước khi rướn lại gần, ấn môi mình vào người đối diện.  
Bucky giật mình. Mọi thứ cậu không chắc chắn đã được khẳng định. Ngay đây, lúc này, chưa lúc nào tuyệt hơn thế nữa. Cậu nắm chặt bàn tay kim loại lại, dùng bàn tay còn lại đưa ra sau đầu Steve, nhẹ nhàng đẩy anh lại gần hơn, hôn mạnh và sâu hơn.  
“Cậu ở đây…”, Steve nói, đưa tay ra để vuốt ve bàn tay kim loại đang nắm chặt của Bucky.  
“Tớ đây…”, Bucky nói , cố thả lòng cánh tay giả của mình để có thể đan xem với ngón tay của Steve.  
Trong một lúc lâu, không ai trong hai người cử động, tâm trí như đang làm việc hết tốc lực. “Được rồi, đi ngủ thôi”, Bucky cuối cùng cũng nói. Anh không buông tay ra mà chỉ cử động nhẹ nhàng cho đến khi cả hai đều nằm xuống giường, quên cả việc mình đang mặc đầy đủ quần áo.  
“Cậu sẽ ở đây vào buổi sáng chứ?”, Steve hỏi khẽ, tự ghét chính mình vì phải cần được trấn an nhiều đến vậy.  
“Luôn luôn. Cậu quên rồi sao, tớ sẽ ở bên cậu đến phút cuối cùng.”, Bucky hứa và hôn nhẹ vào môi Steve. Cả hai người đều mỉm cười khi ôm chặt nhau.  
Steve chỉ gật đầu. Anh biết rằng mọi thứ vẫn chưa ổn, khốn kiếp, anh cho rằng mình vẫn sẽ gặp ác mộng như những đêm trước, nhưng được nằm đây, cạnh người anh yêu, người mà anh tưởng đã mãi mãi mất đi, anh biết là mọi chuyện sẽ tốt đẹp hơn.


End file.
